herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grandis (Rebirth)
Grandis is the CEO of a company called "Shiramu Inc.", a company specializing in creating artificial Ultimorian lifeforms, technology, or other artifacts relating to Ultimoria's past history in hopes of preserving Ultimoria's history. Out of all of the author's characters, Grandis is the one considered to be his Author Avatar. The reason? Grandis, despite being a hero in this incarnation, maintains all of his trigger happy, nigh invincible traits that makes him the ultimate boss of the Ultimorians, and the only character capable of keeping these dangerous creatures in their proper place. It makes you question the author's sanity when you consider Grandis has to put down ferocious, nightmarish beings capable of mass destruction on a daily basis just to make sure peace is sustained in Ultimoria. In the ancient past, he used to be a villain of the same name. Personality Grandis can be described as a heroic madman; his morals and opinions of things can make him out to be an outright villain, but his intentions and actions, on the other hand, are what keeps him from being a villain in the first place. He's in charge on keeping records on Ultimoria's history and lore, and on a daily basis, Grandis has to fight his own creations to prevent them from escaping into other universes, and this is proving to be very stressful on Grandis's part, to the point Grandis's madman tendencies are more or less a result of just how much lethal force he has to use to put down his own feral and renegade creations that try and escape into other universes, since he KNOWS he's the only one capable of fully demolishing every other Ultimorian not named Dogma or Kagubot, and he takes full responsibility to ensure none of his weaponry, artifacts, or creatures escape into other universes at all costs. Grandis, when not having to worry about break outs or robberies on his company, often hires characters from other universes, regardless of whether or not they are heroes or villains, in order to help Grandis fully maintain security in his base of operations. For example, one of his employees is an incarnation of Ultron from The Avengers, and another are several characters from the Bomberman Franchise. He even frequently hires Plio Kenson and KeraBeast to take on jobs for him every now and then, but they are not permanent employees for him. Instead, he heavily relies on two beings called Mirror M and Centauri to aide him in keeping his creations contained within Ultimoria, and to ensure no vile force even attempts to utilize these creations without authorization to do so, or if the creations are simply far too dangerous for everywhere else to even exist. Grandis can also be defined as highly sociopathic in nature, or simply flat out alien to everyone else's logic altogether. He claims to frequently have seen things that would drive normal beings absolutely mad, and when his helmet is off, gives the impression of a terrified young human who puts up a facade of bravery rather meekly, since he feels defenseless without his armor fully on at all times, and feels that for all of existence to stay safe, he must constantly have it. He seems to most importantly fear a creature called "The Eternally Damned", which is not the actual name of the creature, but rather a title Grandis gave to it since this creature simply can never stay dead no matter how hard he tries. He also apparently tries everything he can to ensure that said creature does not escape and utilize the secret weapon it's been building from within the Infernal Void upon everyone. In regards to the personality he had from prior to his reincarnation, he retains his celibate hero type of personality, in which he is simply not interested in having a lover of any kind. Also, he retains his heavy defense of love interest characters who are abused heavily, to where Grandis nearly loses self control from trying to relive his old self's ideals in which he would invade that entire multiverse and mount the abuser's head on the wall as a personal trophy. He admits he feel heavily tempted to commit such acts once again, but does not do so because he has "something far worse" that can instead do to such characters, and this response all involves his second in command known as "Mirror M". Another odd note about Grandis is how... surprisingly lax and casual he can sound when he's about to do something dangerous to his own self to a degree. For instance, he casually dismisses the Infernal Void as an actual threat, yet that does not mean he doesn't actually fear the place since it is a hostile environment. The main reason Grandis is so lax in these environments is that, for the most part, his standard armor is perfectly capable of allowing him to be perfectly fine and healthy no matter the environment. He only brings out the red and purple variant of the armor in the face of Kagugora, yet even then he sounds annoyed more than distressed at how Kagugora shows up, despite the fact Kagugora is one of the top contenders as beings who can actually kill Grandis. Appearance Grandis, as a human, is a chubby, 5'08" male. Whenever he's inside his signature armor, he's about 11'06" and weighs nearly 978,000 tons. The reason for his unusually hefty weight is unknown, but it appears to be due to the fact that his armor is made of materials not native to Earth, and is thus heavier than normal metals. His overall aesthetics is that of some type of Dinosaur, with a humanoid, muscular build, and two, glowing blue eyes that if you look carefully into, you can see his human form behind them. His shoulder pads both represent the planets Uranus and Neptune, and his mane of metallic quills surges with pure energy every now and then. A little known detail currently not shown in his official artwork is both the fact it IS possible to see his human pilot through his visor, and the fact that due to an incident a while back, Grandis constantly has a anti-matter fusion cannon strapped to his right arm, which it itself is bigger than Grandis's whole arm and has enough power to level an entire landscape the size of Asia. Many trillions of years ago, Grandis's previous incarnation donned a red and purple colored variation of his original armor since at the time, a cataclysm in the form of Dragora and Kagubot fusing together was about to occur, and Grandis needed to upgrade his armor to be physically capable of handling not just the hot temperatures that Kagugora would give off, but also the gamma radiation and air pressure that plagued the nebula in which Dragora/Kagubot headed towards, as their gamma radiation bursts kept becoming increasingly hostile to surrounding multiverses. In the present era, Rebirth Grandis still has this variation of armor programmed into his current armor so he can freely switch between the two. Not only that, but this time, his weaponry is upgraded to properly dispose of Kagugora if it ever emerges in the Neo Canon at all. However, another potential use could be simply to confront either Kagubot or even Dogma in case of extreme emergencies. As for his human form, Grandis wears a plaid coat very often, even during warm weather. His hair is messy and he has a goatee, and his weight is chubby in nature. His eyes are brown and even has brown hair. Grandis, some of the times, describes himself as unhealthy of unfit, yet nothing outright major appears to be wrong with his human form minus the unfit description. A little known fact is that Grandis has a beast mode in his armor design. In his immediate prior incarnation before Dogma rebooted everything, his beast mode was instead a Werewolf form for his human body, but this was because that incarnation lacked a helmet. In this incarnation, Grandis is back to his early concept designs of having a quadruped mode based specifically around Grandis's current armor design, which makes Grandis resemble a Drake of sorts, although beast characters who see him will instead see a Triceratops for some odd reason. History Pre-Shiramu Inc. As a human, when he was only 15 years old, he was indirectly responsible for trolling who knows how many jocks at a high school when their loony hive-mind tried to prevent the main protagonist of this particular story from being near the lead female. Grandis, going by the name "Martin", responded by simply yelling and cursing at the jocks like no tomorrow to try and help the main lead out. At this point, when the jocks attempted a horrific beatdown on Martin, not only did Martin first learn there was more to him than he initially knew, but the jocks were completely baffled and terrified of the fact Martin was effectively an immovable object. The remainder of the story would involve numerous antics from the jocks to try and hopelessly get revenge on Martin, including bringing in all kinds of military weaponry to hit Martin with. Bomberman Classic Material In this comic, Grandis is not frequently seen with his heavy duty fusion cannon, since this took place before the incident that had Grandis constantly have it with him at all times. 20 years ago, Grandis discovered a bastard fusion of a species from different multiverses called "Mirror M", and when they originally met each other, Grandis heavily feared the creature due to what all was used to make up it's entire genetic structure, and how powerful the creature is capable of becoming if left unchecked. As a result, Grandis genetically engineered an "ideal partner" for this mutant, a female variant known as "Centauri" which would become Mirror M's mate in the goals of heavily taming Mirror M's personality, which thankfully succeeded without a hitch. To this day, Mirror M and Centauri have both been serving Grandis in Shiramu Inc., although what Mirror M does, only Grandis knows, since Mirror M never moves from his position in the Shiramu Inc. unless a new employee arrives to meet Grandis in-person. In a future arc, Dragora and Kagubot make an infamous return to the scene off screen, and Grandis heads out to face them all of a sudden while leaving the other characters to fend for themselves. At the end of the arc, Grandis arrives back at Shiramu Inc. in pieces, and then details the story of what the hell had happened in the next immediate arc, detailing that Dragora and Kagubot fused to become Kagugora yet again, and forced Grandis to bring out the Fire Armor specifically to deal with them. Also, at an unknown point between Bomberman Classic and The Blue Tri, Grandis struck a deal with The Magnificent One to allow him to build a research center directly in the Infernal Void in exchange for giving clearance towards his son Darigus. Darigus, as a result, become a Neo Ultimorian Deity as a result, since otherwise The Magnificent One would've taken his own son's place for the role. Apparently this research center would later give Grandis access to the same type of ammo that'll allow complete disintegration of a being's existence, which is similar to the weapon used on his past counterpart wielded by none other than Dogma. Grandis never actually uses it, though, since he isn't sure if the weapon is the real deal or not. The Blue Tri Season 3 Overall With the debut of the Global Interface in The Blue Tri, Grandis is actually seen using the program, but to most people, including Plio, nobody recognizes him as anything special, because Grandis deliberately designed his own avatar to look weak and unimposing compared to what role he is supposed to fill as Shiramu Inc.'s representative in the Global Interface. However, most of the time Grandis is overshadowed by an employee of his who works on Earth, but isn't well known outside of the Global Interface environment by comparison. Chapter 39: Tying Up Loose Ends Grandis appears at the very end of the chapter as every other Ultimorian Deity to have ever appeared in the series is storming into Shiramu Inc. to begin an argument with Grandis, as they are all not actually angry, but rather horrified that Omnicron, who had long thought to have been dead by this time, is still alive as Grandis is forced to fight his own allies into submission just to have them calm down. Grandis, upon finally being able to track Omnicron to Ultimoria's Earth, prepares for the final battle by heading into the Primordial Ocean to deliberately wake up Dogma just in time for Dogma to have a role in ensuring Omnicron is not escaping alive this time around... The Blue Tri Crossover Material The ship that Plio and his friends utilize to travel to other universes was purchased from Shiramu Inc., with the particular ship having been built by Grandis himself, so that each of their Master Modes can combined with their own personal ships to power themselves up. Although this benefits the whole team, this was done so that Grandis didn't have to worry about KeraKing being utilized too much by Plio, since Grandis was rather paranoid of KeraKing's abilities, and needed to teach Plio how to properly control his desire to take the easy route out of things, by giving him his own upgrade for KeraMaster, just like how KeraKing is the upgraded form of Kerason. Other Material Grandis sometimes works as a movie critic, and calls Red Letter Media outright scum whenever the prequel trilogy of Star Wars comes to mind, and states that he's so sick and tired of hearing so much praise to RLM that he'd rather see an entire review of all three films with no positive mention of RLM whatsoever, even if it means Grandis himself will subject himself to the notion to do so on his own accord. When he finally does review the three prequel films, he's going to do so without taking into account the expanded universe, and only recites the three prequel films and the CGI animated Clone Wars series as references for anything going on the prequels. Grandis, in addition, to write down a review of Twilight in the near future not because he's not satisfied with the reviews he's heard of it, but so that he can simply say he's read the books, watched the movies, and still hates the franchise in the end, but at the same time, he anticipates on saying something at least somewhat positive about the series. He does, however, expect to come out of the review feeling absolute pain, which thus far, only Twilight and Sword Art Online have managed to accomplish to him at the moment; a media so painful to simply sit through to read/watch that it's outright painful on his train of logic. In a similar vein, Grandis's main review project is Sword Art Online, from which Grandis himself seems to suffer extreme mental breakdowns from, and outright doesn't enjoy watching the episodes for the fact he's so heavily against everything Sugou does that it's utterly painful for Grandis to so much as watch even the earlier episodes without feeling like he's going to regret something. However, like with Twilight, he's expecting to come out in the end saying at least something that is somewhat positive about the series, but unlike Twilight, he has a bit higher expectations here. Due to his experiences with both Twilight and SAO, he has a recurring line most of his comic appearances regarding a simple phrase; when prompted how exactly Grandis knows as much as he does to the point another character doesn't believe him, he says something along the following: Design Notes Neo Ultimorian Canon Grandis was originally designed as a generic Grandis incarnation to serve as a major character in Bomberman Classic, before becoming the successor to the malevolent Grandis from the prior era. This isn't the first time this has happened either, but it's worth noting. Grandis and Dragora, for at least a few years, have been considered opposites of each other for a very long time, though in a twist of irony, it is actually Ultima who is supposed to be Dragora's opposite. Grandis's ability to transform into a supersized, more evil-looking version of himself called "MegaloGrandis" predates Pokemon's Primal Reversion, and functions very similar to Primal Reversion if the transformation were to be implemented into a game based around the Ultimorian Deities. Like Kagugora, Grandis would immediately transform into MegaloGrandis right before any turns or damaging attacks are made, and if Dragora Galaxia and Grandis are both on the field and have the conditions met, both of them will transform immediately. Trivia *While there are at least more than one candidate for an Author Avatar character created by the Author, Grandis is the one he admits is universally THE Author Avatar that he always aligns with. As a result, this is what usually what prevents Grandis from being permanently killed off for a long duration, even if it actually is possible to kill Grandis in-universe if the situation allows for it. *Early on, Grandis's status as an author avatar originated from the idea of simply being a drawn version of the author's own looks and wearing an Aggron cosplay. However, due to where Grandis was first used (A Digimon fanfic), the cosplay turned into a set of armor that slightly resembled Aggron, and from that point forward, the armor continued to get redesigned until it resembled it's modern look, and only resembles Aggron via it's colors nowadays and not much more than that. * While Grandis and the primordial deity known as "Granjia" have no direct relation to one another, both of them have the exact same type of metal ore used in their respective armored forms. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Reptiles Category:Robots Category:Robot Pilots Category:Super Robot Category:Leaders Category:Big Good Category:Gods/Deities Category:One-Man Army Category:The Atoner Category:On & off heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friendly Rival Category:Friendy Heroes Category:Heroic Psychopath Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Golem